Mrs White
by Dill1777
Summary: A Figure walks into Hogwarts during the Welcome Feast during Harry's Fifth Year Carrying a Child with White Hair and Startling Emerald eyes like the ones of Lily Potter nee Evans and one Harry Potter.


A/N I don't own Harry Potter  
All recognition geos to J K Rowling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx  
Jane White lives in number 6 Privet Drive. She has been a neighbor to Harry Potter since he was eleven. She never believed his the lies spread about him and they fell in love and ended up pregnant with his baby when he was forced home during Christmas during fourth year before he had to go to a school ball and for some tournament between rival schools he told when he comes back depressed from his loss of his friend Cedric and the rebirth of Voldemort he doesn't see her because of the dementor attack while she was at St Mungos because of an appointment. What they didn't know was she was a witch from the noble white family and was the last of her line because of Voldemort and that she was a prodigy and completed her Newts at age 13. The next time she sees him he will be at school for his fifth year, and married because an obscure stipulation of both of there lines and an ancient magical marriage contract from the Founders era. When the conception of there child happened they became magicaly married so there child would beable to inheirit the lines of the Ancient and Noble houses of Potter and White. But with the mail Wards around Privet Drive they never got the Letters from Gringots. Jane never found out till there Baby was born when Ragnok the King of the Goblin Chiefs and the Goblin nation went to tell her about the merger of the two Iconic and the Wealthiest clients of the Bank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Jane and her son Michael Harrison Potter-Black-White were walking through Hogsmeade towards Hogwarts on Sep. 1st in the evening a month after Michael was Born. During the opening feast a woman in a Blood Red Cloak walked strait into the Great Hall carring a giggling child with white hair and the most emerald green eyes that these halls have only seen twice before in the eyes of Lily Evans and Harry Potter. Every one was looking at the two when Dumbledore stood to full hieght at the head of the hall with wand in hand pointed at the floor. "Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Dumbledore. " I'm here for my Husband to tell him of our new child and have been looking for him since I had not seen him all summer." the figure asked. "So who are you looking for?" Dumbledore asked. "Lord White, Lord Black, and most importantly Lord Potter." the figure explained. "Jane?" a voice came from the Gryffindor table. The Figure dropped her hood and startling white hair that flowed down her back and pale white skin with Pouty blood red lips and startling Grey eyes stared out over the hall towards Harry. When he saw her he jumped up from his seat and ran to her while Michael giggled at the man running towards them. "What are you doing here? I didn't know your were a witch why didn't you tell me? Who is this?" Harry shot at her. "This is Michael Harrison Potter-Black-White your son and I didn't know you were I haven't been around the Wizarding world in forever and I took my Newts at 13 when you left for apparently Hogwarts and not St. Brutus's school for Criminally Insane Boys remember." "Oh yeah!" Harry said as he Took Michael from Jane's Hands and started cuddling his son while he laughed and tugged at his Hair. While this conversation was going on between the two everyone was staring at them. "We need to go Harry, It's not safe here and I have just found out things about you that is very bad." "He cannot go anywhere he he will have his wand snapped if he leaves." Umbridge raged. "OH I dont think so we are leaving." she said right before she grabbed a hold of Harry in a tight hug careful not to squish Michael and with a load Crack they were gone. "You cant apparate in Hogwarts" Yelled Hermione.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx  
A/N Please review its a plot i might want to continue if people like it.  
Please Review!


End file.
